of Flower Crowns, a Lorcan and Molly One-Shot
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: Just some childish fluff from Seven Year old Lorcan Scamander and Molly Weasley II, and some impish teasing from the ever so mischievous Lysander Scamander. Young, Fluffy, and Adorable Lorcan S/Molly W II.


**_Of Flower Crowns: Lorcan and Molly, young, like seriously young, love.. may or may not be a tad weird.._**

_imagine Peter Pan and Wendy Darling (Jeremy Sumpter/Rachel Hurd-Wood) from Peter Pan [2003], i think they're a perfect dreamcast for when they're younger_

_i apologize if Lysander's remarks sound a bit too mature for his age.. i've made a mistake there, and it's too big of a thing for me to change_

* * *

The Scamanders' were rather close to the Weasley-Potter clan, as Luna Lovegood was a good friend of theirs.

Luna Elizabeth Lovegood-Scamander and her 7-year old twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander, were off to visit Percy and Audrey's house for some tea.

The twins' mother had told the twins to get ready, and while Lysander was rather laid back, lazily putting on the jumper their Nana Weasley had knit for them, Lorcan was fussing about his hair, trying to fix it and messing it all up again. His collared shirt wasn't even half way buttoned up.

"Well, aren't _you_ trying to make an appearance?" Lysander said to his twin, an impish grin sprouting on his face.

Lorcan still looked confused, though, as he tilted his head a tad bit and answered. "Well, of course! Mum said that we should act proper and behaved, young gentlemen, that aren't affected by the Wackspruts."

If it was possible, he had started to grin even more. "Ah, yes. That, and to impress _your_ precious Molly? We all know that prim and proper Molly- (_"She's not really prim and proper, you know_" Lorcan cut him off.) will _surely_ get impressed by _that_." Lorcan ignored him, and tried to fix his blonde hair, buttoning up his shirt completely. Besides, young Lorcan didn't want to admit his little childish crush on the young, redhead girl.

Half an hour later, the Scamanders' had successfully flooed over to the Percy and Audrey's home, and neither Lorcan or Lysander had any accidents this time, much to relief of their mother.

Percy had greeted the family, and whilst Percy had to get Audrey, who was busy taking care of Lucy, Molly's four-year-old sister, the twins had snuck away from their mother's sight, running up the stairs, to Molly's room.

Her room wasn't what most 7 year olds wanted. They had wanted those frilly, pink beds that looked like a castle, rainbows and young muggle girls' impressions of unicorns plastered across the wall. Molly's room, though, was plain, neat and simple.

The walls were a pale shade of blue, no silly, girlish design imprinted. The carpet was like a beige cotton candy, and her bed of simple mahogany, the mattress covered with a mint green blanket, which used to be as dark as the leaves of ivy, but got faded over time.

The aroma of the room was sweet, like licorice wands. It was a wonder to the two boys, mostly Lysander though_,_ of how her room wasn't infested by the flumpleknuckers. They'd have to ask about it later on.

Molly's room was spacious, only a desk, a bookshelf, and a chest of toys furnished the room. And the window gave a wonderful view of Audrey and Molly's garden. They looked for Molly, but she wasn't in the room, and the window was wide open, the wind blowing hard.

Lorcan grinned, while Lysander shook his head. Molly climbed down the vine, _again_.

A vine had climbed up the wall of their house, up to Molly's bedroom, and ever since Molly was five, she'd use it as a short-cut to go to her garden. Her parents had tried to stop her, but gave up eventually, her dad casting a spell so that the vine wouldn't break.

Just when the twins were about to exit the room and go down to the garden the 'normal way', a loud, but gentle voice caught up to them.

"Lorcan? Lysander? Are you two up there?!" She yelled, and Lorcan rushed to the window to see the wild bush of ginger hair that belonged to Molly, who was climbing up the vine.

"Yeah. Hey Molly." Lorcan breathed out, and Lysander snickered. Lorcan turned to Lysander, raising a brow.

"_Yeah.. Hey Molly..._" Lysander mimicked, though Molly didn't seem to know that as she smiled at the two boys warmly through the window, still clutching tightly to the vine.

Lorcan turned back to Molly, who was now face to face with him, and she put our a hand. Lorcan just looked at her.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Lorcan responded.

"Are you coming to come down or not?"

"What? Through the vine?" Lysander asked disbelievingly, and when he knew she definitely wasn't joking, he just exited the room, and in a minute or two, Lorcan could see Lysander down at Molly's garden, waiting patiently.

"Well? You going to back out on me as well, Lorcan?" Lorcan thought about it for a while. He could always just go down the stairs, like what his brother did.

_But that would make you a coward, won't it? Besides, Molly's dad did charm the vine to never break._

But what if the charm doesn't work?

_Are you really going to be a coward in front of Molly?_

Lorcan looked straight into Molly's turquoise eyes, and sighed.

"Do I even _have_ a choice?"

"_Yeah_, you _do_." But nonetheless, Molly smiled. "Take my hand." And he gladly took it, and Molly helped him outside the window.

The two climbed the vine down slowly, and Lorcan could hear some cracking noises from the vine, but didn't mention it to Molly, in fear that she might think of him as a coward.

Lorcan jumped off the vine first, and offered Molly a hand as she jumped off as well, and she began straightening out the creases from her dress.

Lysander pulled him by the arm, smiling.

"She's got you _whipped_."

"Excuse me?"

"She's got you under her control. I remember Uncle Bill telling that to dad when they were talking about mum" Lysander explained, and began examining the pansies and peonies for some yiggerstrouts.

Lorcan didn't exactly understand what Lysander meant, and how in Circe's name did he know the meaning of it precisely, but simply shrugged it off.

"Hey Molly." Lorcan said as he sat down beside her. She gave him a short wave, and continued attaching the flowers together.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked as she raised the chain up to her forehead.

"I'm making a flower crown."

"A flower _what_?"

"A _crown_." Lorcan frowned.

"It doesn't exactly look like a crown."

"_Well_, I simply can't go strolling off to Gringotts and steal some gems, could I?" She snapped, then apologized right away when she saw his half-hurt face.

They sat in silence for a while, and Lorcan asked another question.

"How exactly do you make them? Won't the flowers die? How do they stick?"

"Well, you could always use string, but they aren't so strong so I use these super sticky glue, not the muggle type, and you can't break anything stuck to it with just your hands, so _don't_ stick your hands together with that." Molly replied, looking at Lorcan who was about to try some of the glue.

"And the flowers?"

"When I finish making the crown, mum will just put a spell so they'll never die." She replied, and grumbled as she threw the second flower crown she made away.

"I just can't get it right! It won't fit!" She screeched, and threw the flowers she picked aside.

Lorcan sighed dejectedly. He hated having to see Molly so upset. Molly nearly did everything she did with ease, but at times she just bursts when she can't do something that's supposedly easy.

Rubbing her back comfortingly, he whispered in her ear. "Hey, it's fine. Don't be sad, I'll make the crown for you if you want to." Molly suddenly erupted in a large grin.

"Thanks Lorcan!" She hugged him, which was something normal, but then she pouted her lips and kissed him on the cheek. Lorcan's brain failed to function, and all Lorcan could hear was the girly giggle of Molly, who had released herself from his arms, still grinning, and handing him the flower basket, explaining how to make the flower crown.

Whilst making it, he could hear a sniggering bush, which sounded awfully like his brother.

* * *

Lorcan remembered what his twin had said years back. _'She's got you whipped'_ and he finally understood what his twin meant after he basically just brought the blame to himself, when Molly had hosted Ravenclaw's biggest after-Quidditch party and got caught.

* * *

_**This one-shot has no whatsoever connection to my other one-shot; it was always her, but he lost his chance, but you could relate it to Scattered Sand and a Beam of Light, or a Dance with the Fairies, if you wish.**_

* * *

_**Edited and Improved: 6/15/14**_


End file.
